


The Beautiful Lost

by Iflyinmydreams (orphan_account)



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Iflyinmydreams
Summary: In a world ravaged by a deadly virus, everyone is struggling to survive. Can Light and L survive famine, disease, and human trafficking?





	1. Devastation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ABO. I've read a few and out of pure curiosity, decided to give it a go! So, tell me what you think!

Things were bad everywhere. Nobody knew for certain where the virus originated, but the best guess was somewhere in Africa. Even the scientific community debated about that, however. It didn't matter, though. The virus reached pandemic proportions seemingly overnight. Pregnant omegas were having spontaneous abortions, some of the more news worthy ones happening in public where the Omega bled to death in their Alpha’s arms. Alpha and Beta suicide rates were sky rocketing because they couldn't take the grief of losing their mate and unborn children.

Alpha’s began failing to knot, leading to infertility. Exposed babies hemorrhaged and died. Children going through puberty suddenly stopped developing if they had the virus. Eventually they seized and died too. A vaccine couldn't come fast enough, a cure not even in the foreseeable future. It was desperately needed as populations around the world began to plummet with no reproduction recourse in sight.   
Pregnant omegas were urged to remain indoors in hopes of reducing possible exposure. Alpha's were warned to practice extreme measures in cleanliness. Soon testing for the virus began to identify and detain those who carried it, separating mates and families. Businesses closed, economies failed, whole towns were reduced to ghosts. Populations gathered in the major cities, and a food shortage eventually began starving those of lesser means even if they didn't have the virus.

Something had to give, and one day, it did. A brilliant Omega scientist and her team finally developed a vaccine. There was no cure yet, but the hope for it was on the horizon. It surprised no one that it was an Omega who developed the vaccine. Typically Omegas were highly intelligent, with more of them hitting the genius range on average than both Alpha’s and Beta's combined. It was evolution, really. As the protectors and child bearers, they had to be smart and intuitive. If something happened to their Alpha, they needed to be clever and able to cope.   
What Alpha's lacked in intelligence, they made up for in strength, size, and general good looks. Alpha's were almost always stunning and aggressive. They made up most of the world's models, athletes, and prize fighters. Rarely were they ever seen in a clinical setting. Betas were somewhere in between. They were your cubicle workers, your average Joe's. They worked office and government jobs. Ran HOA's and hosted bake sales for the local PTA. It was easy to spot a Beta. If they were relatively boring and struck you as nothing special; Beta.

The vaccine was administered free of charge to everyone. Lines for miles formed outside every clinic the day it was released. Light Yagami was standing in one of those lines, glad for the vaccination but irritated it was now mandatory for college enrollment. _Who wouldn't get the vaccine_? He thought. _Only an idiot would refuse._ Noticing a pregnant Omega behind him in line, he let her in front of him. Then the next person did the same. The lines were all 'first come first serve’ but honestly, who was going to make a pregnant Omega risk standing outside longer than necessary? By default, it seemed expecting omegas were ushered to the front of the lines.

“I understand what you're saying, but this is _stupid_,” a voice behind Light was saying. He turned to watch a slightly hunched, dark haired man complain into his cell phone. “Due to my chosen lifestyle, the only time I'm ever at risk is literally _right now_. I would've been fine without it. No, no. I'm here, in line, just like you demanded. Probably going to be here for eternity by the looks of it.”

The man hung up his phone with a huff and Light couldn't believe it. “You really would've skipped this? That's _incredibly_ stupid.” He blurted it out before he could even think. Oh_ God, why did I say that_? It really wasn’t like him to be this way, but he'd just been so caught off guard.

“It's really none of your _business_ what stupid things I decide to do with my life,” the man spat, irritated.

“You’re right. Sorry I said anything,” Light apologized and turned around, hoping the line would begin moving at least a little faster.

The dark haired man sighed, “I'm Ryuzaki, by the way.”

Light rolled his eyes but turned around, “Light.”

They shook hands, “Nice to meet you. I figured since we'll be standing here for _hours_ we might as well get along.”

“Fair enough,” Light shrugged. “Can I ask why you're against the vaccine?”

“I'm not really. Just afraid of needles,” L admitted.

“Oh, you can ask for the nasal spray they give the children,” Light said.

L lit up, “Really?! Oh that's great!”

Light laughed. He'd never met someone so happy to not have to deal with needles before. As they stood and chatted, Light couldn't help but notice a breeze pick up the man's scent and blow it by him. He smelled so good to Light. He_’s an Omega. My God he's attractive_. Light had yet to come across an Omega who truly struck his fancy. It could be like that for Alpha’s sometimes. It could make finding a mate difficult, especially in the current world they lived in. Not that as a broke college kid he was looking. Light peaked, but couldn't see any indication that this Ryuzaki fellow had been marked. While bites were sometimes placed in less conspicuous areas, they were most commonly placed on the neck. It almost acted like a brand, a warning for other Alpha’s to stay away.

“Oh thank God you're finally here,” L said dramatically as a yellow haired boy walked up to him with two coffees in hand. “What took you so long? I ordered this an hour ago.”

“Had to get vaccinated first, I told you that,” Mello said, eyeing Light as he handed L his coffee, “Who's your cute Alpha friend?”

Light blushed but reached out his hand to introduce himself, “I'm Light.”

“Mello. Is my rude ass brother minding his manners?”  
Light laughed and L scowled, “Yes, so far.”

“You really should be going, Mello,” L snarked.

Mello rolled his eyes, “I'm going, but not because you told me to. Duty calls. It was nice to meet you Light! Ryu, you really should get this guy's number while you can. He’s a hottie.”

“Mello I could absolutely murder you.” L said, deadpan expression.

“I'm pretty sure they'd give you the death penalty for murdering a pregnant Omega, but you're welcome to try,” Mello winked.

“Oh wow,” Light’s eyes widened. Mello wasn’t even showing yet. He would've never known. “congratulations.”

“Why thank you,” he smiled, “Now if someone could help out the family and knock up my dear brother, that would truly be a miracle.”

L wanted to melt into the sidewalk from embarrassment. “Mello!”

“Ok, well bye!” He waved, running off. Mello knew he'd pushed his luck with his brother and laughed as he skipped away.

“Siblings can be a real embarrassment, huh?” Light said with a small smile.

L just grumbled. “Sorry about that.”

“It's no problem,” Light acted cool, but he was more interested than ever in this Omega. So he doesn't have a mate. Light had to consciously refrain from licking his lips or reaching out to touch the other man. Every time he breathed in his scent, Light felt like he was going wild inside._ I'm definitely going for it. I can't pass this u_p, he'd decided. Broke college kid or not, he finally found an Omega he was thoroughly attracted to. There was no way he’d allow him to walk out of his life now.


	2. Waiting Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Light get their vaccinations

The two young men chatted the afternoon away, learning more and more about each other as time sluggishly dragged by. L was intrigued by Light. _He's really sharp for an Alpha_, he thought. The temptation to give out his personal number was strong_. I can't_, he thought with regret. Part of being the world’s greatest detective was living a solitary life. He hated it. He felt the same compulsion every Omega felt to have children. Especially now, when the world population had been so heavily devastated. Wasn’t it his duty as well as solving cases? Why couldn't he have a family and be a detective? Sure, his work was dangerous, but he could protect his family. If he had an Alpha, they'd protect his family too.

Every heat he had he'd come out of feeling a sort of strange emptiness. It was no fun being locked away from the world for a week so no 'accidents’ happened, forced to deal with his hormones and body alone. Every heat was a missed opportunity, a missed potential for children he'd never get to bear.

L was absentmindedly rubbing his belly when Light announced, “Hey! The clinic is in sight! It's almost our turn.”

“Oh, good,” L said, dropping his hands to his side. While it would be nice to get off his aching feet, he didn't want his time with Light to end.

Another thirty minutes passed before it was their turn. Light walked up to the nurses station and offered his arm as he saw the person in front of him do. The nurse quickly wiped a sterile cloth on the area, then quickly injected him. She was applying the band aid when there was a soft clatter behind Light. “Ryuzaki?”

L had passed out at the sight of Light getting injected. Getting on his knees, Light lifted him into his arms, his close proximity giving Light an even better whiff of L's enticing scent. L was already coming around, face flushing with embarrassment as he looked up at the beautiful Alpha and nurses surrounding him.

After making sure he was alright, Light helped him to his feet and he requested the nasal spray to avoid any future incidences. Light got his sheet signed for school and they walked out together. Scratching the back of his head, Light finally worked up a little nerve, “Wanna get something to eat?”

L was starving, “Sure!” Anything to prolong this.

There was a cute Café not far from the clinic, and as they walked, it took everything Light had not to reach for L's hand and hold it. Like any gentleman would, Light paid for the lunch. It was fucking expensive, but he hoped the offer was taken the way he intended; _I want to be with you._

L knew the feelings were mutual, he just knew something Light didn't; L was forbidden from having a mate. And it wasn't like he could explain it either. His anonymity had to be maintained. Why was life so unfair?

“Enjoying your soup?” Light asked.

“Oh, yes. It's good,” L smiled. There hadn’t been many options on the menu, and while the food situation had gotten much better in most places, it was still expensive and ingredients were limited. Only the extremely wealthy had access to the more rare for items. And while L was one of the extremely wealthy, he'd spent much of his fortune funding food banks and growing crops during the worst of it. If only he could show Light who he really was then he could treat Light to an exceptional meal.

They finished up their meager meals and L was loathe to find the pastry cases empty. It seemed it was still too expensive to make baked goods. Hopefully that changed soon because in his opinion this particular Café always had the very best strawberry cake.

Standing on the sidewalk, Light got up a second wave of nerve. He turned to L, winning smile on his perfect face, “I had a great time and I'm really glad I met you. Can we exchange numbers? I'd love to do this again.”

It couldn't be helped. Hormones, instinct, and thousands of years of evolution were overriding his handlers commands. “Sure,” he said, pulling out his phone. _Fuck Watari. That Beta asshole doesn't have a clue what it’s like_. “Tell me yours and I'll shoot you a text.”

Light did, and a moment later his phone was dinging at him with a message alert. He looked at it, “Had a great time. -Ryuzaki” Grinning, he glanced back up at that attractive pale face and felt the urge to kiss him. It was too soon though, and he didn't want to scare him off. Little did he know L was wondering what it would feel like for Light to knot him.

“Thank you again for lunch,” L said as he turned to go, feeling light on his feet and euphoric.

“Any time,” Light replied, reluctant to part ways but knowing he had to.

Going their separate ways, both boys felt excited as hell about the other. Once home, Light stared at his phone and contemplated sending L a text. Was it too soon? Would it seem like too much? He didn't care. “I really like you. Dinner tomorrow night?”

He didn't even realize he was holding his breath until the reply came through, “I really like you too. Dinner sounds amazing.”

Light jumped in the air and punched his fist at nothing. Giggling from behind caused him to wheel around. Sayu. “What are you doing in my room?”

“Well, I was going to ask for homework help, but I see you're busy,” she teased, standing in his doorway.

He huffed, “I can help you. Come on in.”

With a giddy smile she skipped over to his desk. “Who are you texting anyway?”

“None of your business,” he replied, sticking his tongue out at her for good measure.

“What's her name?”

Light hesitated, then shrugged. It was time she knew, “_His_ name is Ryuzaki.”

“Oh,” she blushed. She hadn't known her brother was gay. “Will I get to meet him? Tell me about him!”

Somehow Light knew the rest of the day would not be spent doing a single bit of homework. He found he didn't mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always get nervous with new stories and I'm especially nervous about this one. Please shoot me a quick comment and let me know how you feel!


	3. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light and L get a little carried away at a park during their first date.

L was over the moon about dinner with Light. He needed an excuse to go out, however. Watari absolutely could not know what he was doing. Once he'd been marked, however, what could Watari honestly do? If he mated with Light, hurting Light would just hurt him. Separating them would cause them both undo pain as well. L was a couple weeks out from his heat cycle and he wondered if mating with Light was a good idea. They didn't really know each other, but L found he already ached for him. Would it be terrible if he tricked Light into it? Just didn't inform him he was in heat and invited him over? No, he couldn't do that. If he wound up pregnant it might derail whatever plans the guy had for his life. L was selfish but he wasn't that selfish. He'd heard of Omega’s trapping Alpha’s into relationships they didn't want that way. A bond like that is forever, and L couldn't imagine it being with someone who would resent him.

_I really need a new wardrobe_, L thought as he rummaged through his drawers of mostly old white t-shirts. Should he ask Mello for help? His brother could be so fucking obnoxious. _Ugh_, “Mello! I need your help!”

Mello had been “resting” in his room just down the hall. He acted like he was 9 months along when he was only 2. Poor Matt, his mate, had to put up with so much drama with him. Constant cravings and emotional outbursts, not to mention he simply couldn't lift anything. What a pain in the ass. No wonder Matt chain smoked.

“Yes, dear?” Mello called as he frolicked down the hall to L's bedroom. He wore a mid drift shirt with maternity yoga pants even though he was rail thin and had a flat stomach.

“You look ridiculous,” L said.

“You wound me,” Mello said, hand dramatically placed on his chest as he rolled his eyes.

“Good. I need clothes,” L said.

“Ok. Pray tell what for?”

“I have a date with Light,” L really didn't want to tell him but there was no way around it.

Squealing ensued as Mello clapped his hands together and jumped up and down. “I have just the thing! But first- underwear. What kind of underwear are you wearing?”

“Christ sake Mello are you serious?”

“Look, you might not be quite the whore I was once upon a time but you might just get lucky. Do you really want him to see you strip down to faded undies with shit stains and holes?”

“I don't have anything like that. That's gross.”

“Stop trying to take away from the picture I'm painting, L.” Mello held his hands up. Walking over to L's dresser, he opened his underwear drawer. “Tell me you have black fitted briefs.”

As a matter of fact, he did. “Mello, I just wanted to borrow a shirt. I think I'm getting way more than I asked for.”

“Ah ha!” Mello said, yanking the underwear from the drawer, “Wear these. You always did look good in black, being practically glow in the dark and all.”

“I can't exactly help how white I am.”

“I'm just glad we have you so we can see in the dark.”

“You know you're a real dick, right Mello?” L said, snatching the undies from his brother’s hand.

“Love you too,” Mello smirked. “Alright, let's go to my room. I think I know just the thing for you to wear.”

Reluctantly L followed his flamboyant brother, who picked out quite a few ridiculous things. _Peacock feather print? Gross_, L thought as he shook his head and asked to see the next shirt. L settled on a nice black button up with dark blue jeans. Mello shrugged. It was a step in the right direction, at least. One of these days he'd get L to wear an actual color.   
Ready as he could hope to be, Mello promised to make sure Watari was none the wiser. “Stay out at least until tomorrow morning. Please, for both our sakes, get some dick.”

“I just fucking met him, Mel's. Don't you think that's giving off the wrong impression?”

“Not if that's simply where the moment takes you. If it wants to happen, let it. And then tell me every juicy detail when you return,” Mello smiled.

“Alright, sheesh,” L said, rolling his eyes. “Thank you.”

“Any time. Now go before Aiber gets bored and drives off without you.”

With a smile plastered to his face, L made his way outside and got in the sleek black car. Light had told L to meet him at a park, which L thought was unusual for dinner, but whatever. What he didn't know is that sweet Light Yagami had packed a picnic dinner to eat under the stars.

“You look nice,” Light said when L stepped out of the car.

“Thanks,” he blushed, “So do you.”

L was impressed. Light had spread a blanket across the soft grass and set out several lit candles for a dim, romantic glow. He popped the cork of a red wine and poured them each a glass. As he sipped his wine, L knew Mello was right. There was a good chance this would lead to sex, and he was thankful all of a sudden for his brother’s coaching.

Light set out a bowl of edemame to share, along with bento boxes he'd prepared. L accepted his with a smile. It was smart of Light to pack a picnic like this. And adorable. “I have a surprise for you when you're done,” Light smiled.

L liked surprises, “What is it?”

“You'll have to wait and see,” Light smirked, stuffing his face with rice.

Turned out that Light had managed to get his hands on the ingredients to bake homemade chocolate chip cookies. Delighted, L didn't hesitate to stuff his face with them. It had been so long since he'd had cookies of any kind, and these were delicious. “Did you bake these yourself?” L asked as he wiped crumbs from his face.

“I did,” Light leaned across the blanket and wiped a smudge of chocolate from L's face, then licked it off his thumb.

L swallowed hard. _Oh God_, he thought, feeling the beginnings of his own arousal. If Light didn't stop being so damn sexy he was going to wind up soaking his pants with natural lubrication. He didn't have a change of clothes or anything either.

Light looked bashful for a moment, then his smile turned sly, “Can I kiss you?”

“Please do,” L said before even realizing it. They both leaned forward and L grabbed Light's shirt and pulled him into a crashing kiss. Light scooted forward across the blanket on his knees, pulling L into his body, reaching to feel every inch of him he possibly could. L's tongue swiped at the seam between Light's lips and they parted, both young men tasting chocolate on the other as tongues collided and the kiss became heated.

L broke the kiss and panted as he removed his shirt. Light took a moment to gaze longingly at that stunning, perfect skin before removing his own shirt and crawling between L's legs. Pushing him down onto the grass, Light lathed L in kisses, licks, and little bites across his entire body.

“Oh God, Light. I want you,” L moaned, eyes squeezed shut as that wonderful exploring mouth made its way up his neck and across his jaw.

Trembling fingers fumbled with the fly on L's pants. Light had never had sex before. Did he tell him that? Or should he pretend he knew what he was doing? Lithe hands wrapped around his. “This is your first time, isn't it?”

“Is it that obvious?” Light asked, blush covering his features.

L smiled, “I'll tell you a secret,” propping up on his elbows, he whispered into Light's ear, “It's my first time too.”

Breath hitching, groin aching, Light pulled back and kissed that perfect mouth. L lifted his hips and assisted in getting his pants off, laughing quietly as his ignored black briefs were so easily tossed aside. And Mello fretted so.

Things were getting hot and heavy with a half naked Light and completely naked L when a police officer walked up and shined his flashlight on the duo. L covered his face and Light placed a hand up to try and block some of the blinding light. _Fuck_. How was he going to get out of this one?

“Light Yagami? Is that you?” the young officers voice had a slight chuckle to it.

_Fuck me_, Light thought. Of course the officer who caught them would know him. The voice sounded familiar too. He flashed the light to the ground and both of them were able to get a better look at the dark haired young officer. Matsuda, Light recalled. “Oh hey man. How have you been?” Light asked as he lifted off L and scrambled for his clothes whole L covered himself with the blanket.

“Good,” he said, “Hey so, it’s kind of frowned upon to do this sort of thing in the park, being a public area and all. I'll let you go with a verbal warning this time, ok?”

Standing and pulling his shirt overhead, Light reached out and shook Matsuda's hand, “Thanks man. Hey, please don't mention this to my father.”

“No worries,” Matsuda said. “Who's your friend?”

L had finally stood, fully clothed and a little less embarrassed. Light introduced them to each other, “This is Ryuzaki, my boyfriend.”

_Boyfriend_?! L tried not to let it show that the term both shocked and thrilled him.

“Please don't tell my father about him. He doesn't know yet and I really need to be the one to do it.” Light pleaded.

Matsuda immediately understood. Souichiro wasn’t classically homophobic but he was very traditional. Learning his son was gay was going to go over like a lead balloon. It would honestly be no issue at all to keep his mouth shut. “Your secret is safe with me.”

“Thanks man,” Light said with an audible sigh of relief.

“You guys should probably get out of here though. Aizawa is patrolling with me and he's really harsh.” Matsuda warned. L and Light nodded and proceeded to gather the evidence as Matsuda said his goodbyes. As he walked away, he almost couldn't believe he’d caught the Chief’s son in such a compromising position. He'd be laughing about this for a long time.

Once Light and L had pulled everything into Light's old car, they burst into laughter. Neither could believe what just happened. After wiping away tears and holding their stomach's, they looked at each other.

“Well, now what? We can't exactly go to my place because I still live with my parents,” Light said.

“I'm in a similar boat,” L confessed, “We could get a hotel room.”

“I don't have the money for that,” Light said reluctantly.

“I do,” L smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thrive on your comments! It's very encouraging.😁


	4. Hotel Rooms and Hot Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light and L get a room!

The room was nice, a lot nicer than Light had been expecting. He wasn't thinking his date would spring for an expensive place and had braced himself for a seedy motel. To his surprise and delight, Light found the room had a spectacular view of the city and a fully stocked mini bar. “Want a drink?” Light asked as he explored inside the mini fridge.

“Sure,” L said from the bedroom as he checked out how soft the mattress was by throwing himself on the bed.

Light appeared through the doorway with two vodka and orange juice mixes, “Screwdriver ok?”

“Oh yes, I love orange juice,” L sat up to receive his drink but Light placed them on the nightstand out of reach.

Climbing over L, Light kissed his lips as L reclined with a giggle. “You overwhelm me, Ryuzaki,” Light said as he buried his face against L's neck and breathed in. “Your scent, it drives me insane.”

_Ryuzaki_, L thought, slightly deflated._ I wish I could tell you my real name_. “You referred to me as your boyfriend earlier.”

Light held himself above L with a hand on either side of his head, “Is that ok? I mean, I know we didn't talk about it beforehand, but I would really love it if we were together.”

The wholesome way Light spoke combined with his adorable face melted L completely. “I want that too,” he muttered.

Light's face lit up and he kissed L excitedly. Sitting up, he pulled his shirt off. Somehow, knowing he was about to have sex for the first time with his very first boyfriend was overwhelming to him.

L scrambled out of his clothing too, both men drinking each other’s nakedness in. “God, you're stunning,” L whispered, hands running over Light's firm torso.

Smiling down at his new lover, Light said, “So are you.”

Spreading his legs, L could feel the familiar wetness between his cheeks seeping out, starting to soil the bedding. Light reached behind him as he hovered over L's flat stomach, licking and kissing, and inserted a finger into that wet, warm, hole. L writhed and gasped, arching his back and pushing down on Light's finger, “More,” he barely breathed out.

Light pushed two fingers inside, accidentally striking L's prostate. When L screamed and came suddenly, Light laughed, bewildered, “What just happened?”

“You, you hit, you uh, oh God I'll explain later just don't stop!” L didn't have his wits about him enough to explain. “I need you inside me,” L said, pulling Light’s chin up so they locked eyes as he attempted to convey his desperation.

Light's face grew serious with determination as he positioned himself at L's entrance, lining himself up and sinking inside. Light had never felt anything like it before. It was hot and tight and he shivered for a moment before pushing in deeper. “Oh God, L,” he whispered as he leaned forward and cradled L in his arms, kissing him.

L clenched the sheets beneath him when Light sank deep inside, the stretch and feeling of fullness an unfamiliar intensity he found he loved. _This is amazin_g, L thought. It was like Light belonged inside him, like he’d always belonged.

They gripped at each other as Light rocked their bodies together, their mouths seeking to devour one another. Light figured he could pull out when he reached orgasm and avoid knotting inside L. If he knotted him, they'd be stuck together until it subsided, which could take up to an hour. The only reason to knot an Omega is to impregnate them. L wasn't in heat, so it wouldn't take anyway.

Unfortunately for Light, due to his inexperience not only did he climax quickly, but he didn't withdraw in time, and wound up knotting L. “Well, looks like we're going to be stuck like this for a while. I'm sorry,” Light blushed.

L ran long fingers through sweaty auburn hair. Blushing, he said, “I don't mind. To be honest, I've been wanting to know what this feels like with you since we met.”

Laughing under his breath, Light kissed L's forehead, breathing him in. _I'm really falling hard for him. Have we really only known each other two days?_ “I'm so glad I found you, Ryuzaki.”

“What do I smell like to you?” L asked, pressing his thumb to his bottom lip in a way that Light found absolutely adorable.

“You smell sweet, almost like cinnamon and sugar. It's hard to explain, but it's intoxicating,” Light explained.

Omega's didn't have quite the acute sense of smell that Alpha’s had. While they could identify their Alpha's scent, and while it became important during and after bonding, it wasn't something that drew them to their mate like it did Alpha’s. Once bonded, however, they relied on things like bedding and clothing that smelled like their Alpha if they needed to be apart for an extended period of time. This practice kept their hormones in check and prevented anxiety. When nesting prior to giving birth, having an area of pillows and blankets that smelled like their Alpha helped keep them keep calm during birthing.

“I have a stupid question,” Light announced, glancing to the side as he thought it through.

“What?”

“I feel like I should know this, but I don't. We're not bonded, right? I'd have to mark you, right?”

“Right,” L nodded, “During my heat. That's the only time I can bond with an Alpha,” he explained.

“Can a bond be undone?” Light asked, shifting slightly as his left leg had started falling asleep.

“Yes, but only through sterilization. It's not a pleasant process,” L said.

Light nodded. He could feel his knot beginning to dissipate, his penis slowly becoming flaccid. Gently he rolled off L. “Let's take a bath together and clean up. That tub in there is huge.”

“Sounds good,” L stretched and stood, following Light into the bathroom, grabbing their forgotten drinks on the way.

As Light sat on the edge of the tub and started the water, he seemed lost in thought to L. He offered Light his drink, which he accepted with a smile. “I want that with you,” Light finally said, searching L's eyes. “I want that bond. With you. I've never felt this way about anybody before. I-“

“I want that too,” L said, interrupting him.

Light stood, leaving his drink on the ledge and pulled L against him. His skin felt warm and soft against his naked body. Brushing dark strands from L's eyes, Light’s face softened. “I feel like we were made for each other.”

“Soulmates?” L asked.

“Yeah, soulmates,” Light said as he kissed those sweet lips.

It was uncommon, but not unheard of for an Alpha and Omega to find each other like this and immediately feel drawn to each other. Scientifically, they were just extremely compatible and usually wound up having large families because of that. Younger generations liked to call it finding your soulmate. It was far more romantic, anyway.

Once the tub was full the two slid into the steaming water and soaked for a while. L laid his tired head against Light's chest, taking in the moment. It was perfect. If only life could stay this way, he thought.   
They'd sleep soundly in each other's arms that night only to wake the next morning hungry for each other again. L's heat was in two weeks. In two weeks he'd be bonded. In two weeks he'd have a mate. In two weeks he might just be with child. It was everything he never dared dream he could have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far so the comments have been so encouraging. Thank to everybody who's been supportive of this fic!


	5. Listening In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light invites L to meet his parents!

L couldn't imagine how difficult it was going to be to say goodbye to Light once they were bonded if it were so impossibly hard now. Concentrating on work was insanely difficult when his mind was flooded with nothing but thoughts of the night before. He really needed to get a grip, however, because what he was investigating was a true atrocity against humanity itself. Those infected with the virus who were living in mandatory holding facilities were basically living in concentration camps the likes the world hadn't seen since the Holocaust. Many died of starvation, many more becoming sick and succumbing due to the unsanitary conditions. Some countries had taken to mass genocide, killing off millions of people.

It was L's job to investigate and convict the world's worst offenders. So far 3 people had been executed in connection with these horrible crimes. There were still many more to go. L would convict them all in time. He couldn't bare the thought of raising his family in a world where evil like this existed. He would eradicate it before his first child was born.

L stopped what he was doing and daydreamed. Light wanted children with him. They'd talked about it over breakfast before parting ways. Light wanted however many children L wanted, and L wanted at least ten. He laughed at himself. Perhaps they should see what one was like first. He placed a hand over his empty belly, imagining what it might be like to be full of life and swollen. It was all he ever really wanted and the one thing he'd been denied. No longer. He'd buy a house for him and Light to live in, and Light would never have to work. He could stay home and help raise their children and protect them. L loved that thought. What a lucky Omega he’d be if his Alpha never had to leave his side.

He knew he'd have to tell Light who he really was soon. Watari could suck it. L was done allowing him to control his life. He would prove that he could have a family and do this job. It did make him nervous to confess the truth to Light, however. It didn't exactly look good that he started their relationship off with a lie. Hopefully he understood. Hopefully Light didn't hold it against him.

“How are things going?” a nosey Watari asked, interrupting L's pleasant day dream.

“They’re going. This investigation isn't difficult to solve, but there are just so many crimes that it takes a while to compile everything,” he said tiredly. “Something needs to be done about the living conditions people are in. They're being treated worse than animals.”

“The American government has proposed sending them to the abandoned cities throughout the country. They're working on building fences now to keep the populations separated. The difficult thing about it is separated Alpha’s and Omega’s are going to try to find each other. I have a feeling they'll secure the walls using deadly force.” Watari said.

L's stomach turned at the thought of being forced away from Light like that. Would Light try to come for him? “That's still better than what's going on now. They could sterilize the Omega’s and break the bond so their Alpha's can't sense them anymore.”

“I believe some countries have done that already,” Watari said.

“What a horrible tragedy this all is,” L said sadly. Despite his great fortune, he didn't have enough money to save those who were suffering. As it were, he'd already poured millions into building a second Wammy's orphanage to house the children who were forced apart from infected parents. They quickly ran out of room despite a successful campaign to encourage foster and adoption, and was in the process of building a third location. He felt like it would never be enough. A cure was so desperately needed.

Watari left to attend his other duties and L sipped the fresh coffee Watari left for him. He'd push through today and get as much work done as possible. He owed it to those who’d lost everything. It was easy to forget how bad things were out there when he was perched inside his giant home with all its lavish furnishings. Even during the worst of it he never went without. Sometimes he felt guilty, but for the most part he knew he was doing all he could to help and give back.

Working well into the evening, L didn't stop until he heard his phone buzz and break his concentration. A text from Light. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach as he opened the message. It read, “I miss you.”

“Miss you too,” L replied.

“I told my parents about us. Dinner at my house tomorrow? They want to meet you.”

L suddenly felt incredibly nervous. “Sure!” he typed anyway, feigning enthusiasm the best he could. It was going to happen soon regardless. If they were planning on bonding in two weeks, it was reasonable he'd have to meet the family. _Shit. I'm going to have to talk to Watari. Ug_h. He loathed the thought, but knew if he sprung it on him after the fact, there was nothing he could do about it.

With a stretch and a yawn, L cracked his aching neck and hopped out of his chair. It was near dinner time and he was pretty hungry. As he made his way to the dining room, he wondered what would be for dinner. As upset as he sometimes was with the old man, he did take excellent care of him and his brothers. And if it weren't for Watari, L wouldn't have been able to save so many children. The old man really did a lot of good. He wasn't a bad guy, just an imperfect one.

A very pale Mello was sitting next to a tired looking Matt at the table. “You’re only eating plain rice for dinner?”

“Can't stomach anything else. Did you know morning sickness can last all day? So fun,” he said weakly.

“Oh, Mel's I'm sorry,” L said sympathetically. He'd still take it, though. He didn't care if he vomited every day for 9 months straight. It would be worth it.

L sat next to Near, “Hey, how was your trip?”

“Good. I think we're getting close,” Near said. For a Beta, he was brilliant. Probably rivaled L in intelligence. He was an amazing doctor and when he was invited to be on the team searching for a cure, of course he joined them. He couldn't say much about it, however. Everything was kept very secret.

“That’s amazing,” L said. Watari interrupted their conversation when he wheeled a large pot of beef stew into the room. Beef was an expensive rarity, something L hadn't had in a very long time. He didn't even want to know what Watari paid for it.

Mello turned green at the smell and bolted from the table, covering his mouth as he ran. The others snickered as Matt slowly got up to go offer help. Poor Matt, L thought. The guy looked so done with life. They'd had an ultrasound the day before and discovered they were having triplets. L laughed because his brother deserved all the hell those children would surely raise. It explained why Mello was starting to show a little despite not even being 3 months along. It amused L to think how big his brother was going to get. Mello was vain and L was certain he'd bitch about lose skin and stretch marks for the rest of eternity.

L couldn't wait to have stretch marks and loose skin, personally. Any sacrifice to have a child was one he'd gladly make. He hoped their little boy or girl looked like Light. He was so beautiful with his eyes that almost shone like gold depending on how the light hit them. L didn't realize the dreamy, silly look on his face until Near poked him.

“What's gotten into you?”

L smiled at him, “Can you keep a secret?”

“Duh,”

L excitedly whispered all about Light to Near. Near seemed genuinely excited for him and wanted to meet this amazing Alpha. He was a bit jealous Mello already had. As they talked about it, lost to the fun of a new adventure, it never occurred to either of them that Watari was behind the door that led to the kitchen, listening in to every word.


	6. Meet the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L meets Light's family

Dinner with the Yagami's terrified L. He was visibly shaking to the point Mello head to help dress him. “Breathe, you'll be ok,” Mello assured.

“I'm so glad you feel better today,” L said, a small appreciative smile on his face.

“That makes two of us,” Mello said. He sighed, “Sometimes I think Matt would leave me if he could.”

“What? Don't be ridiculous,” L said, “He loves the crap out of you.”

“He's sick of my shit,” Mello sighed, “I realize I'm very dramatic. I know it can be a lot.”

“I think your hormones are getting the better of you today. Maybe spend some quality time with him nesting today?”

Mello nodded, “Actually, that's a good idea.” Matt and Mello had turned their bed into a nest for Mello, and it overflowed with pillows and stuffed animals, blankets of all kinds. It was a cozy getaway for Mello when the world became too much. An Omega’s nest was typically where they gave birth unless there were complications. Mello hoped being pregnant with triplets didn't land him in the hospital. That sounded awful.

L took a deep breath, “I think I'm ready. I can do this.”  
Mello nodded, “I know you can.”

L hugged his brother and thanked him for always being there. Mello blushed before heading to his room for a well deserved nap with his mate. On the way out, L was thankful he didn't spot Watari. It would be awkward to lie to the old man.

Aiber drove him in silence across town, dropping L off at the end of the short driveway. He knew to text Aiber thirty minutes before leaving so he was back in time. L gulped, this was it. He walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell only to be greeted by a very excited looking Light a moment later.

L's heart pounded in his throat at the sight of him. How could Light possibly be more stunning in real life than in his memories? “H-hi,” he stammered.

“You look nice,” Light smiled, grabbing his arm and pulling him into a soft kiss, “Come on in. They can't wait to meet you.”

L took the few awkward steps in it took to be inside the house in the presence of his family. Somehow, Light’s warm hand in his brought him great comfort. They weren't bonded yet, but it seemed a small one had already formed between them. L had heard of that happening on very rare occasions, and wondered if the 'soulmates’ thing had some actual truth to it.

Light's parents approached first, his mother embracing him warmly and father shaking his hand. Light's younger sister bounced over in utter glee, bragging that she was the first to know about him. Rolling his eyes, Light ruffled her hair and she smacked him away playfully. Ah, siblings.

Finally feeling completely at ease, L was able to actually enjoy his dinner with the Yagami's. After dinner, they played board games and joked around. L found he was already starting to love this family. He could see himself being a permanent part of it one day. He'd lost both his parents very young, so aside from Watari and the kids at the orphanage, he never really had a true family. He felt incredibly lucky to have stumbled upon one that genuinely loved each other so much.

They all settled down to watch a movie, L snug against Light as they sat in the recliner and shared some popcorn. It didn't take L long to doze off in the comfort and warmth of his Alpha, his warm, masculine scent putting him at ease. Yes, they were definitely starting to bond, which meant when Light marked him in two weeks, their bond would be one of the strongest.

L woke up near the end of the movie and texted Aiber. As much as he wanted to stay, it was nearing midnight, and he had a full work day ahead of him. Light escorted him out to the car, kissing him passionately before letting him go. “Tonight was great,” L said, “Thank you. I adore your family.”

“They adore you as well,” Light said with another kiss. “Text me when you're home?”

“Of course,” L half smiled at how protective Light already was over him. That night L dreamed of Light, of having babies and a life full of love.

***

_This isn't right,_ L thought as he looked in the mirror, his face puffy. He was showing all the signs of an impending heat, but it was a week early. _Shit_. He felt stupid. He should've known this would happen. An Omega's cycle was heavily influenced by their mate. If the Alpha was gone a long time, sometimes it was delayed until they returned. The opposite could also happen, and was happening to L. He grabbed his phone, “My heat is starting early. We need to do this tomorrow if we're going to do it.”

“Oh shit, ok.” Light replied.

They had planned on meeting at the same hotel as before. L was to check in before his heat started and it was dangerous to be out. Light would meet him there and they'd spend the week unable to keep their hands off each other. Light was thrilled. He had no idea what it was like to be with an Omega in heat and couldn't wait to find out.

L let Light know he would be going to the hotel today, and Light replied that he'd join him shortly. As L packed hurriedly, he smiled to himself. He couldn't believe it was finally happening. With any luck he'd be with child after this week was over. He stopped to touch his stomach. Looking down at it, he imagined what it would be like to waddle around, unable to see his feet. Laughing at himself, he zipped up his suitcase and texted Aiber as he ran out the door.

There wasn't much to do while he say around waiting for Light to arrive. After talking an extra long shower, he decided to search for houses on his laptop. If they were going to be together, they needed to be together. Separation would become emotionally painful for them both after this week because the bond would be so new, and the only way to remedy that was to move in together.

L gulped. He still needed to tell Light the truth about who he was. Anxiety built in the pit of his stomach. That needed to happen before anything else. If Light decided to leave him over it, he'd be devastated. The thought made him sick.

A knock at the door pulled him from his thoughts. Light! He leapt off the bed and raced to the door. The moment it opened, Light came crashing into him, kissing him hard and pulling him close as possible. “I could smell you all the way down the hall,” he said breathlessly, “God, you smell so fucking good.”

L wasn’t even officially in heat yet and his hormones were already driving Light utterly insane. L laughed and pushed him away. Becoming serious, he squeezed Light's hand, “We need to talk.”

Light's stomach dropped. This couldn't be good. “What’s wrong?”

L led them to the bed and they sat together. With a deep breath, L began, “My name isn't Ryuzaki. That's an alias I use. I lied to you.”

Light was shocked. “What are you saying? What's- what's your real name then?”

“My real name is L,” he said.

“Like the detective?” Light would've thought it funny had he not felt so upset.

“Light, I _am_ the detective,” he said slowly, heart pounding.

The shock hit him all at once, “Holy shit,” he felt dizzy. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was with L, the most famous celebrity in the entire world. Nobody knew what he looked like. Hell, nobody knew he was even a he. He was a mystery, an enigma. “I need a moment,” Light said as he stood and paced the room, rubbing his forehead.

L sat with his knees folded to his chest and watched him, fear gripping him hard. With a shaky voice ready to crack with tears, he said, “I didn't want to lie to you anymore. I couldn't. I'm not supposed to tell anybody who I am, but I could never keep this from you. I'm sorry,” he squeezed his eyes shut to try and keep the tears from spilling but it was of no use. “I love you.”

Light stopped pacing at that confession and went rigid. His back was to L so he couldn’t see his face. Slowly, Light turned to him. “I love you too,” he smiled. “Please don't cry,” he rushed over to L and scooped him into his arms, holding him as L burst into tears on the bed.

“I thought you would leave me once you knew the truth,” L managed through stifled breaths.

Light stroked his hair and back soothingly as he kissed his forehead, “I could never leave you,” he whispered. “I only just found you.”

Smiling up at Light through his tears, Light thought L never looked more adorable. He kissed his sweet lips as his thumbs wiped the tears away. L's scent had grown stronger and was laced with something Light couldn't place but found he couldn't get enough of. “I can't wait for us to be one,” he said.

“Me either,” L whispered onto Light's lips as Light laid him down on the bed. It didn't seem right to him to initiate sex after such an emotional conversation, so instead he wrapped his body around L and held him until he calmed down. Already Light was taking good care of his Omega's needs. It was pure instinct, something that happened as naturally as their bond. Pretty soon the two lovers had dozed off, which would be good because when they once again awoke, neither would be sleeping for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think so far!


	7. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L goes into heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's basically a smut fest 😂

Light was the first to wake up. Something about L had changed. His scent was even stronger, even more alluring. The urge to sink his teeth into that white flesh was overwhelming. He rolled on top of L and began kissing and gently biting that enticing skin, his arousal aching in his pants. L began to stir, moaning in his sleep. Finally, his eyes opened, “Why hello there,” he grinned.

“You're definitely in heat. My God. It's driving me insane, Ry-L,” it would definitely take Light some time to get used to L's real name.

“Mmmm, I know. I want you inside me so fucking bad,” L said as he arched into one of the bites Light was planning on his neck.

With a primal growl, Light ripped L's clothes off and got out of his own in record time. He wasted no time pressing his fingers into that wet heat and scissoring L open. L hissed and writhed in pleasure, calling out Light’s name, enjoying this more aggressive side of his lover.

Light plunged his raging hard cock inside L and plundered his body violently, banging the bed loudly against the wall as L began to scream his name. Furious and mad with lust, Light’s thrusts were frantic, hard, and fast. “Holy shit, I'm coming!”

“Fucking bite me already!” L snarled, almost sounding angry.

Light bared his teeth and sank them into the base of L's neck where it meets the shoulder, drawing blood and causing L to scream as he came too. Breathing hard, Light released his grip, licking the wound clean that he'd just caused. L hissed at the pain in his neck as he felt Light knot inside him. _Finally_. He relaxed into the after glow, holding onto Light loosely as he caught his breath.

With a breathy laugh, Light looked at L, “Do you think I knocked you up?”

L smiled brightly, “God I hope so. But if not we can try again in a bit.”

L reached up and planted a kiss to Light's lips, “I love you,” he whispered, silver eyes shining with sincerity and affection.

“I love you too,” Light said, returning the gentle kiss. It was amazing to him how much his life had changed in just a week. He knew it wasn't finished changing either. He and L were planning their lives together, planning their family. L hadn't yet explained to Light how desperate he was to have a baby or why, but Light knew that he was.

L reached across the bed for his laptop and pulled it to them. He figured they might as well house hunt while they were stuck together. “I think I found the perfect place,” L said, tapping the keyboard until it brought up the website he was perusing earlier.

Light sat up and placed the computer on L's stomach, careful not to pull back. Doing so would be painful for both of them. “Holy shit! This place costs a fortune!”

“Ignore the price. Do you like it?”

“It's stunning. And huge. Plenty of room for a large family,” Light said. It hadn't occurred to him that money would be no object for the world’s greatest detective, but he supposed it made sense.

“Should I make an offer?”

“Yes,” Light said, moving the computer aside and kissing L. He could feel his knot starting to lessen, and he gently pulled out of L. “Let's eat before round two, ok?”

“Ok,” L said. He was enthralled. As Light left the bed to find the room service menu, L buried his face in the linens and breathed in Light's scent. For the first time in his life, he understood the soothing powers of an Alpha’s scent. He thought he could almost fall asleep again, he felt so comfortable and cozy.

Returning with the menu, Light sat on the bed by the room phone and L crawled across his lap and laid there. “Do you know what you want?”

“Do they have a burger?”

“Yes but it's really-“ L just gave him a look. Light shook his head. He wasn't sure he’d ever get used to the money is no problem thing. “Do you want fries or potato salad with it?”

“Potato salad.”

“Oh my God, they have steak on here and it's ridiculously expensive. Damn,” Light said with amusement.

“If you want it, get it. I don't care,” L said.

Light felt unsure. It was an unreasonable amount of money to be spending, but he hadn't had steak in years. “You really don't mind?”

“I would love the chance to spoil you. Give me that chance,” L said.

With a sigh, Light nodded, “Ok. Thank you.” He picked up the phone to order and L had the most devious idea. The moment Light began placing the order, L took Light's flaccid penis into his mouth and began sucking like his life depended on it. It quickly became erect, and Light sputtered and struggled to complete the order. He all but slammed the phone down, “You're in for it now!” He shouted as he pinned L to the bed and began fucking him with abandon. So much for waiting until after they ate. Hopefully they would be finished by the time room service arrived. It would be insanely embarrassing if they were still knotted when the food arrived.

L was hanging halfway off the bed as Light fucked into him as hard as possible, blood rushing to his head as he screamed. They both clattered to the ground when Light lost focus on the edge of the bed, reaching orgasm and knotting as soon as he hit the ground. “Ouch,” Light said, “Maybe we should be more careful. It could seriously injure us if we accidentally get torn apart while knotted.”

“Agreed,” a breathless L mumbled into the carpet.   
The knot dissipated in time for them to clean up and dress when room service arrived. They were famished, and devoured the delicious food quickly. Exhausted, they decided to snuggle in bed and put on a movie. While Light felt driven every moment to ravage L, his body was depleted completely. He settled for sticking his nose in that dark hair and breathing him in. “You're so perfect, L,” he whispered as he kissed his hair. L had already fallen asleep, feeling safe and cozy in his Alpha’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you're enjoying this story. I really loved writing it. ❤️


	8. Imprisoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watari is nuts. L finds out something exciting.

They wouldn't know for a couple weeks if it had taken, but L made Aiber make one pit stop on the way home from the hotel at the end of the week. It was strange, buying a pregnancy test, but at the same time he felt giddy with excitement. It was already difficult being away from Light, and he kept checking his phone, hoping for a text. _We’ll be together soon,_ he thought. His offer on the house had been accepted. They'd be moving in together soon enough. In the meantime, he'd just have to suffer this horrible ache within.

Once home, he looked at himself in the mirror. That bite wound was sore and big. He needed to hide it. It was still too warm outside for a turtle neck, but did he have a choice? Shirts with collars hid most of it, but he was afraid Watari would still see it. _Ugh, I need Mello's help._ Making his way to Mello's room, he went to knock on the door when he heard voices. Pressing his ear to the door, he could hear the grunts and moans of Matt and Mello having sex. _Oh shit I do not want to hear this!_ He backed away from the door, flushed._ I'll come back later._

“There you are, L,” Watari said, turning the corner.

_Fuck_. “Hi Watari.”

“How did the lead you followed go?” The old man asked.

“It was a bust, unfortunately,” L lied.

“Mmm, too bad,” he said. “Glad you're back.”

“Yeah, me too,” L said. It was hard lying to him, but necessary. As he watched Watari walk off, he felt torn. The old man would know soon enough, he figured. Little did he know Watari knew much more than he let on.

That night as L got ready for bed he texted Light, “I miss you so much. This is a lot harder than I thought it would be.”

“I feel the same way,” Light texted back. A second text came through a moment later, “Are you available for lunch tomorrow?”

“I would love that,” L texted back. As they made plans, L unpacked his suitcase and pulled out one of Light’s shirts. Shrugging it on his naked body, he loved how it was just a little too big for him. He buttoned it up and breathed it in. The smell of his Alpha was strong on it, and for the first time since leaving Light he felt comforted.

***

A week and a half flew by with Light and L stealing every chance possible to be together. “You smell different,” Light had told him the day before. Now L found himself rummaging through his bathroom cabinets trying to remember where the hell he put the pregnancy test. Of course he tried hiding it from Watari but now it appeared he hid it from himself.  
“There it is,” he said. “Seems simple enough,” L said as he read the directions on the box. _Why the fuck are these things always pink? Not everyone who bears children is fucking female._ Letting go of his irritation, L pulled the stick from the box and shrugged.

L set the test on his toilet and decided to go join his family for breakfast while he waited for the results. There was a new bounce to his step, a new joy in his smile. He was pretty sure he was carrying Light’s child.

“What's gotten into you?” Mello asked, curious smirk on his face.

L pulled out a chair and sat, “Nothing,” he grinned widely. Mello knew all about his sexcapades, as he liked to call them. L couldn't wait to tell Mello about the pregnancy test. Maybe they could view the results together.

“Tell me after breakfast,” Mello whispered. L nodded.   
Unfortunately, L would never get to see the test results with Mello. Watari had laced his coffee at breakfast, and a suddenly drowsy L excused himself and told Mello they'd catch up later. Watari would find his unconscious body just down the hallway. “Oh, L. I wish you hadn't gone and got yourself marked. It was quite a hassle finding a doctor who would sterilize you for me.”

He was strong for an old man, and managed to hoist L onto a gurney and wheel him into the infirmary unseen. The doctor and staff were there waiting for him, ready to perform the surgery. Watari had given him the lame ass excuse that L's Alpha had run off on him. While that would be on the official paperwork, it was really the obnoxious amount of money Watari paid him that made him ok with the procedure.

They took blood and ran a few tests before starting. Watari paced the waiting area. He knew L would be furious, but had he given him any alternative? L's work was far too important for distractions. One day he'd understand.

The doors swung open and the doctor walked through, looking upset, “There's a complication,” he said.

“What is it?” Watari felt fear grab him. Was L ok?

“He's pregnant. There’s a ban on culls. I'll lose my medical license if we Abort the fetus,” he explained.

“How will anybody find out? Just do it and keep it off the paperwork.”

The doctor shook his head, “I'm afraid I can't do that. The risk is too great. We're just going to have to wait until after he gives birth.”

Watari was outraged, but there was absolutely nothing he could do. He'd have to lock L up in his room until the child was born, then he could proceed with his plans. He didn't like to think of ripping a baby from its father, but he didn't see another way. Once that baby came, he'd have to take it from L.

He had L's body moved to his room and the windows and door secured so L couldn't escape. When L finally came to, he threw up in the nearest waste basket from the drugs. _What the fuck happened_? He stumbled into the bathroom and puked into the toilet, knocking the test to the floor. "Oh, yeah," he said, picking the stick up and trying to read the results through blurry eyes. _Holy shit, it's positive_! L couldn't believe it. He pulled himself off the floor and went to grab his phone, but couldn't find it. Thinking he left it at the breakfast table, he pulled on his door handle but it wouldn't budge. _What the fuck?_ He began banging on his door when he noticed the little bandage on his arm. _Did someone take my blood?_   
Panicked that something had happened to him or the baby, L ran into the bathroom to do the other test in the box. He got on his knees and prayed, _please, please tell me nothing happened to it. He_ didn't know what was going on or why he was locked in his room, but he was thoroughly freaking the fuck out.

***

On the other side of town, Light had just sat down to do his homework when he was overcome by a horrible feeling. He clutched at his chest, _something’s wrong with L._ He knew immediately that L was in some kind of danger through their bond. He was feeling what L was feeling, but more intensely. He tried texting then calling him but never got through. He raced out of his room, “Dad! I'm going to get L. Something’s wrong with him.”

“Do you want me to go with you?” Souichiro asked, rising from his chair in the living room.

“Sure,” Light said. They both raced outside and got in his car.

Halfway there, Light got a call from a number he didn't recognize. He answered it anyway, “Light? It's Mello.” Mello sounded like he was whispering and frantic. “Watari’s lost his damn mind, Light. He's locked L in his room and I think he may have done something to him.”

Light thought his heart was going to beat out of his chest. “My father and I are on the way, Mello. Thank you for calling me.”

The line went dead and he hoped Mello hadn't gotten in trouble for calling him. “Dad, that was L's brother. L is in some kind of danger.”

“I'm calling for reinforcements,” his father said as he put this phone to his ear.

Light raced, uncaring about speed limits or the chance of getting pulled over. He could feel the panic L was feeling, and somehow in the midst of it, also relief. It confused Light, but he couldn't focus on that. He needed to get to L. _I'm coming for you!_

***

L sobbed with relief as he held the test in his hands. He didn't lose the baby. _Light will come for me, I know he will._ He walked to his closet and pulled out one of Light's shirts and curled up in it in the corner of the closet. _Please come for me. Please_.

Twenty agonizing minutes later, L's door was unlocked and flung open. At first he was terrified, holding his stomach and trying to stay silent. Then he heard the most beautiful voice in the world call out his name.

“I'm in here!” L yelled through his tears, standing and running out of the closet.

Light raced to him and they crashed into a tight hug as Light held him. “Sh, it's ok, baby. I'm here.”

Souichiro was behind him, “Take him home, Light. The police are on their way. Watari will be placed under arrest for wrongful imprisonment and attempting an illegal abortion.”

“A-a what? He tried to do what?” L was horrified, and clung to Light even more.

“Can you walk?” Light asked, pulling away without letting go.

L nodded and they made their way out. In the hallway, Watari was lying unconscious. Someone had knocked him out. Matt was holding a very distraught Mello. L ran to his brother and held him. “I'm pregnant Mello. I just found out today.”

“I'm so excited for you,” Mello sniffed. “Be safe, L. We’ll hold down the fort here.”

L nodded and gave his brother’s hand one last squeeze before walking out. Light thanked him and Matt for all their help. Without them, he wouldn't have even gotten through the front gate. His father stayed behind to assist The arriving officers in the arrest as Light and L made their way out.

The two lovers held hands in silence for most of the ride. Finally, L's curiosity got the better of him. “Did you punch Watari?”

“I did,” Light answered simply, squeezing L's hand.

L smiled, “Light?”

“Yes?”

“We're going to be parents,” L said as he placed Light’s hand on his flat stomach.

“I know, baby. I'm so excited,” Light said as he rubbed his hand over L's stomach. He wished L had told him the truth about Watari, how he'd forbidden him from mating. He couldn't help but feel like all this could have been avoided. They'd have to talk about it later though, it was late and they were both exhausted. 


	9. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a scary turn for our duo

That night L slept in Light's bed with him where he was safe from harm. Light laid with his arms wrapped around L so that his hands were placed on L's stomach. Sleep came to them both quickly in that room full of love and peace. They soothed each other through their bond and scent.

Light woke early the next morning and kissed a still sleeping L on the temple before going downstairs to make coffee. His mom was already up making breakfast. “Good morning, Light. Did you two sleep alright?”

“Yes, mom. Thanks. He's still asleep though,” Light said as he poured a cup of coffee from the pot this mom had made.

“That’s normal for expecting Omega’s. He's going to be sleeping a lot more than usual throughout his entire pregnancy,” she said.

“Oh,” Light didn't know that. It seemed there was a lot he didn't know.

“I can't believe we're going to be grandparents,” she smiled over her own cup of coffee. “Are you excited?”

“Nervous. Sometimes I feel downright terrified,” Light admitted.

“Don’t be. You'll do great and so will Ryuzaki,” she said. Light's parents didn't know who he really was yet, but L had been hoping to sit down with them and explain soon. They were family now, after all.

Light smiled at his mother before leaving the kitchen with a breakfast roll. He had school work to catch up on. A lot of it. Light was the top of his class and he couldn't risk falling behind.

He'd been hard at work for a few hours when he sensed L walk up behind him. Thin arms wrapped around him as L placed a kiss to the side of Light’s head. “Good morning baby,” he said.

“Good morning. How do you feel?” Light asked as he turned his chair around.

“My chest is tender and my nipples hurt,” L complained.

Light laughed, “Guess I can't play with them anymore, huh?”

“Nope. Hands off, Yagami,” L said as he swatted away a reaching Light.

Light laughed and pulled his mate into his lap, kissing him. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” L said as he played with Light’s hair. He eyed Light’s coffee longingly.

“Why don't you go get a cup? Mom made a fresh pot.”

“I really shouldn't,” L loathed this part of pregnancy, “Not supposed to have caffeine.”

“Ugh, you’re going to be a terrible grouch for 9 months, aren't you?” Light asked jokingly.

“Yup,” L smiled. He kissed Light’s hair and then stood, “I'm going to get some breakfast. I'm starving.”

Light nodded and turned back to his studies. Thinking better of it, he got on his laptop instead. He figured it was as good a time as any to search what to expect during pregnancy. He needed to be prepared.

It was interesting, what he learned. While alcohol was the obvious one, he learned L needed to stay away from sushi and undercooked meats. It didn't seem like L was taking prenatal vitamins, either. That needed to change. Jotting down a list, Light stood and left the room to find L at the table, stuffing his face with buns, rice, eggs, and juice. “Want to go to the store with me?”

L looked up at Light and swallowed his mouthful of food, “Can we get candy?”

“Sure,” Light chuckled a bit. L had to be the most adorable Omega in the world.

After breakfast the two got ready and Light showed L his list. L smiled. It made him feel loved and cared for that Light had gone through the trouble of doing that much research. “Let’s make an appointment with a good OB when we get home,” Light said as he drove.

L was thankful he wasn't doing this alone. Watari would have locked him up the entire 9 months. Would he have ever seen a doctor at all? It was painful to think about. Light could sense his partners stress and placed a hand on his stomach. L covered Light’s hands with his own and breathed out, already feeling much better.

Pulling into the parking lot, Light leaned over and kissed L's hair, “I already love this baby,” he said.

L glowed with happiness. “Obviously I can't know this for sure, but I think it's a girl.”

“Really?” Light seemed pleasantly surprised.

“Yeah, I’d like to name her Anne. What do you think?”

“Baby Anne. I like it,” Light said as he opened his door, “Let's go buy baby Anne some new things.”

Hand in hand they walked in, Light grabbing a cart on the way. Of course, L made a mad dash for the candy section first. Light grabbed some decaf coffee and L thought that was a good idea. They found the prenatal vitamins and even though he didn't need it yet, Light thought a body pillow would be a good idea for L. “we’ll go shopping for maternity clothes in a few months,” Light said. That would give him time to save up. Sure, L had more than enough money, but something innate within Light wanted to provide for his mate.

“I have to pee. I'll be right back,” L said with a quick kiss to Light's lips.

Light cruised the store lanes for several more minutes to see if they needed anything else. Unable to think of anything, Light got in line at check out. _L sure is taking forever_. Light shrugged. Maybe he had to do more than pee. After check out, he waited for L at the front of the store. Ten minutes passed. _Something isn't right._ Abandoning his cart, Light went into the bathroom. “L?” he called. No answer. He pushed open the stall doors to find L's candy spilled on the floor of one. “Oh no!” Light pulled out his phone and called his father, “Dad! Ryuzaki’s been taken!”

Fifteen minutes later, an inconsolable Light sat in a small office chair as the police officers surrounding him played back the security footage again. L had been taken by two men and appeared drugged. They accosted him in the bathroom and dragged him out the back door where they unloaded delivery trucks. One outside camera got a good shot of one guy. The police officers were talking about facial recognition back at the station.

“There has been an ongoing problem with trafficking Omega’s,” they were explaining to him, but he found it hard to listen. “They’ve been disappearing everywhere, not just in Japan.”

Souichiro put this hand on Light's shoulder, “Go home, son. There's nothing left to do here.”

Light wanted to protest, he wanted to scream. Go home? How could he just go home? He knew the statistics. Every second was imperative. After 24 hours, there was a good chance L would never be found. There had to be something he could do. But what? He wasn't a trained police officer. How was he going to find the guys who did this and even if he did, what could he do? Go in with that gun he didn't have and threaten them with the leverage he also didn't have?

His father was right. Light felt numb as he loaded his car and drove off. It felt strange driving home without L. Light figured he must've been unconscious because he couldn't feel him through their bond. His mother greeted him tearfully in the driveway and he sobbed into her shoulder. How was he supposed to know that Young, fertile Omega’s were a hot commodity in the sex trade? That because there was such a shortage of them, the supremely wealthy were purchasing them and paying a high price for sex slaves to bear their prodigy. There was a strong chance he'd never see L again. He didn't think he could live without L. If they didn't find him, he'd go get sterilized and have the bond broken. It was the only way he would be able to survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the angst begin!


	10. Caged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L wakes up to a nightmare.

L woke up in a cage, head pounding, vision blurred, completely naked. It took a moment for him to gain his bearings and remember what had happened. He’d been ambushed in the bathroom. After that, nothing. He looked around as things came into focus. He was in some kind of ware house. There were other cages, dozens of them, filled with people just like him. Some appeared to still be unconscious while others seemed to have been there a few days already. The smell was horrible.

Three men walked over to his cage and kicked it. “Ah, he's awake,” one said.

“We didn't know he was marked when we picked him up sir. What should we do with him?”

The man shrugged, “He can still be sold, just not for as much. Or, we can keep him as our play thing since he's practically worthless. Up to you,” he said as he stuffed his hands in his suit pockets and walked away.

_Disgusting_, L thought. He wasn't a play thing and he’d fight them with everything he had. He needed to get out of there, but how?

Roughly an hour passed while L tried to think his way through this ordeal. Five large men approached his cage, an evil glimmer in their eyes. His stomach sank; he knew what was coming. Two opened the door and stood at the ready in case L tried to bolt out. Two more approached on either side of him, the fifth one watching from the doorway. The two inside went to grab L's arms, but he wheeled around and kicked both of them in the face before making a run for the open door.

The two men held their bleeding noses, but didn't stop. They grabbed his arms from behind and slammed him on his back. The two by the entrance came in and held his legs apart and down. L kicked at them but they were stronger than him. The fifth stepped between his legs and unbuckled his pants. L began to shake. When the man sunk down to his knees, L spit in his face. After wiping the spit from his eyes, he punched L in the stomach as hard as he could. L screamed and turned his head to the side as he vomited. _My baby! No!_

Still feeling nauseated from the punch, L clenched to try and prevent the man from sticking his disgusting cock inside. It was no use, however, and he managed to force himself inside him. L let out a strangled cry and tried to think of Light. If he could produce at least some lubrication, this torture wouldn't be as bad.

“You must want me, you little fag!” the man grunted as he thrust himself back and forth in L's now slick ass.

The pain subsided for the most part, and when the man came with a grunt, he did not knot inside L, much to his relief. _He must be a Beta._ The man zipped up and traded places with one of the guys holding his legs. L swallowed hard as he realized the scene was drawing a hungry looking crowd. L wondered if they would all be taking turns with him. There were at least fifteen men total.

When he realized that was indeed the expectation, he began struggling again. One of the guys holding his arm punched him in the jaw. L was pretty sure he broke it. _I'm going to die_, L thought as he sobbed painfully while another guy kicked him in the ribs and stomach. Blood tinged come began seeping out of him after the third man raped him. _Light I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry,_ he thought as flashes of his time with Light came to mind, the love they shared soothing him as he passed out.

***

Light felt all of it. It was driving him insane as feelings of agony and despair coursed through him. _They're torturing him. Why?_ Light had vowed to never use his position as an Alpha to force L to do anything against his will. However, this was the one exception**.** **Remember us, L. Remember our love and sleep, L.** It was difficult to send his command across the bond in the midst of all the terror, but it worked. He felt L calm down and fall asleep, releasing Light from his own agony. _At least he's still alive._

Souichiro knocked on Light's bedroom door. “Come in,” he called from his place on the bed.

“INTERPOL is reaching out to Detective L to help solve this case. That's good news, Light!”

Light's face fell as his father walked into the room. “Dad, we need to talk.”

***

When L next woke it was dark. He had no idea how much time had passed. The only thing to keep him company were the quiet cries and whimpers of the other captives. His stomach had been cramping, getting worse and worse. It was what finally woke him up. The pain was nearly unbearable, then it gave way and he felt a warmth between his legs, covering his backside. He reached behind himself and touched between his raw cheeks. Blood. _Oh no_. “Someone help me! I need medical attention!” L cried out as he pulled himself to his feet by grabbing the wire of his cage. He could feel the blood seeping down his legs. He'd miscarried, and while he didn't want to believe it, he knew in his heart it was true. Tears began streaming down his face as he realized nobody was coming. No one would help him even if people were there.

He slowly sank to his knees, eventually passing out again from the trauma and blood loss. _Baby Anne, don't go. Stay with me_, he begged as he cradled his stomach. As he slipped from reality, he wondered if Light would know. Would he be able to feel the loss through their bond?

The harsh morning light did not wake him fully. Drowsily, he could hear distant voices talking about the dried blood on his legs. “Just dump his body once he's dead,” a voice was saying. Were they talking about him? _I'm alive! I'm…alive._ He knew they were right. Without a hospital, he wouldn't survive for much longer. _So, this is how it ends for the great detective L. Body dumped somewhere. Maybe a dumpster. Maybe they'll sink me in the ocean. Feed me to hungry pigs._ He would've laughed if he had the strength. At least he’d be in heaven with his daughter, he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I know we've taken a bit of a dark turn, but don't worry, it gets better! Let me know what you think!


	11. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L is rescued. Whew!

When L came to next, he was in a hospital room. At first he thought he was dead because he saw Light asleep over his lap, holding his hand. _This can't be real_. It took him several minutes to conclude that it wasn't a lucid dream. He'd been rescued. His sobs woke Light up, who was thrilled to see he was awake. Sitting up, he squeezed L's hand, “Sh, baby it's over. It's ok now. You're ok now.”

Light's voice and scent calmed him immediately, the familiar warmth and love cascading over his bruised body. Light leaned over and gently kissed his forehead, careful not to place pressure on him anywhere. “You had a few cracked ribs, and your jaw is temporarily wired shut so it can heal. There’s paper and a pen on the table next to you if you want to write something.”

L reached over and drew the paper and pen into his lap. Shakily, he wrote, 'We lost her.' Tears dropped onto the paper and he found he couldn't look at Light.

“I know, baby. I know,” Light’s voice sounded strained. “The doctor said you didn't sustain any permanent damage. You can get pregnant again. We’ll try again, ok?”

L lifted heavy eyes to Light and saw hope there. This ache would eventually subside, he knew. They'd be able to try again once he'd healed, and while right now he didn't want anything to do with that, he knew that feeling wouldn't last.

Later on L would learn he was in captivity for 72 hours. INTERPOL had been planning a sting operation for months, and busted in right as they were dragging L's body out of his cage to dispose of him. He was beyond lucky to be alive. They arrested 23 people and rescued 246 Omega’s. It was a huge success which led to them being able to find and rescue thousands more when several of the men they arrested began talking with the promise of a lighter sentence. L wanted to help with the investigation, and as soon as he was home he offered his expertise to INTERPOL.

Over the course of several months, L assisted the police on taking down a global network of sex traffickers, some of which trafficked children. During that time, a cure was discovered for the virus and immediately administered to everyone who was infected. The camps began releasing people and families were finally reunited. Businesses opened back up, economies improved, prices dropped. L's favorite Café began carrying pastries again, much to his delight.

**A couple years later**

“You know I worry about you out here working in the heat,” Light said as he exited their house and brought L a glass of lemonade.

L looked up at him and smiled, a smudge of dirt on his face. Light's heart melted. “What do you think?” L asked, kneeling by a bed of freshly planted purple flowers. “They’re for Anne.”

“They’re beautiful,” Light said, helping L to his feet and handing him the drink.

L placed one hand under his swollen belly and stretched. Being 8 months pregnant with twins was a real pain in the ass. Light placed his hands on top of L's belly and his face lit up, “I felt one of them kick!”

“That's probably Charlie. She's very energetic,” L said. “Light is the quieter one.”

“I can't wait to meet you guys,” Light said to L's belly. Straightening up, he kissed his mate, “Why don't you come in out of the heat? I'll make us lunch.”

L wouldn't argue with food, and he happily followed his lover inside. “Hey Light, Mello just texted me. He wants to bring the kids over to play. Is that alright?”

_Sure, just hide everything that's even remotely breakable_. Mello's children were, in Light's opinion, demons from hell. He would never tell L that, of course. “If you're up for it, I don't mind.”

“I'll tell him yes,” L said. He loved his brother’s kids. He didn't see them the same way Light did at all. To him, those 3 adorable little hellions could do no wrong.

Light brought L a sandwich and a slice of cake. Of course he started in on the cake first. Light just shook his head. Some things never changed. As L ate, he thought about how he finally felt happy; truly happy. He lived in a big, beautiful house with the love of his life in a world that had become a much nicer place to live in recent years. It took him a while to get to this place after what had happened. The physical wounds healed quickly but the emotional ones took much longer. If Light hadn't been there to help him through, he wasn’t sure whether or not he would have made it. The nightmares lasted about a year. But every time he woke up screaming, Light was there to calm him again.

“Light?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, L.”

After lunch, L snoozed in his nest for about an hour. He knew he'd need the energy to deal with his brother's family. L had made his nest in a peculiar place; their giant walk in closet. L claimed it smelled like Light the most because his clothing and shoes were in there. He also liked how small the space was, that it was dark no matter what time of day, and big enough to fit his ridiculous collection of pillows and stuffed animals. It was perfect.

L woke up to his brother, who was pregnant _again,_ snuggling with him in his nest. It seemed Mello couldn't resist the allure of such a perfect place to sleep. “Oh, hi Mel,” L yawned.

“Don’t wake me yet,” he grumbled as he rolled onto his back, laying spread eagle on the blankets.

“You’re getting really big,” L commented. He hadn't seen his brother in a few months and at that time he was just starting to show.

“Rude!” Mello said, playfully smacking L on the shoulder. “You look like a beached whale.”

“I fucking feel like one.”

Mello laughed at that. “I love you Lee Lee.”

L wrapped his arms around his brother’s shoulders the best he could reach. He loved the nickname his niece and nephews had given him. “Let's sleep a little longer and let the Alpha’s take care of the kids for a while,” L suggested sleepily.

“Best idea you've ever had,” Mello closed his eyes and both pregnant Omega’s fell right back asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's only one more chapter and then this story is complete so I may just go ahead and post it.


	12. Labor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The babies are born!

When the first contraction hit, L dropped his plate of cake and had to grab the kitchen counter so he didn't go down with it. The plate shattered, cake spattering everywhere. L would have been upset if he'd not been overwhelmed with pain. “LIGHT!” He screamed.

Having a strong bond meant Light felt what L felt. “Holy shit!” Pushing through the pain, Light ran to L as fast as he could.

“They're coming. Oh, God they're coming!” L screamed breathlessly through another contraction.

“I'm calling the doctor now. Can you walk?” Light asked.

L nodded, and Light helped him into their bedroom. He opened the closet door and escorted L to their nest, where he sat next to L as he breathed through his contractions like he was taught during their birthing classes. Light hadn't expected to feel L's pain quite so intensely. He knew he'd feel it, but it was so intense that he felt helpless to help his mate. “Your brothers are on their way,” Light said after checking his phone. “So is my family.”

L was too busy trying to breathe through the contractions to listen. He didn't care, although, when it came time to push the babies out, he really didn't want anyone in there but Light and the doctor. The contraction subsided and L had a moment to lay back and breathe normally.

“Knock knock!” It was the doctor.

“In the closet!” Light called.

He walked in and smiled at the unusual nesting location. “Creative,” he said. He took in Light's twisted face, “Are you experiencing his contractions?”

“Yes,” Light winced as he held his stomach.

“How interesting,” the doctor said as he approached and opened his bag. “In all my years delivering babies I've never met an Alpha and Omega with a bond this strong. What you two have is incredibly rare. Usually it's limited to emotions.”

“I wish that were the case, trust me,” Light breathed out.

“I feel personally attacked by that, Light,” L snarled.

“I didn't mean it like that!” Light and L both screamed and grabbed their stomach's.

“Light, I can give you a shot of morphine,” the doctor said as he rummaged through his bag.

“Why didn't you open with that? Please! Please give it to me!”

“What about me?” L asked.

“Nothing for you, dear, I'm afraid.” The doctor said as he injected Light. “It could affect the babies. Besides, you specified a natural birth in your birthing plan.”

“I regret that decision!” L cried.

The doctor refrained from rolling his eyes. Light melted into a puddle and kept repeating how warm he felt. “Ryuzaki, dear, I need you to remove your sweatpants.”

“I can't move.”

“Jezussssss L. Don't be lazy,” Light slurred.

“I'm going to kill you,” L said, glaring at Light. For a moment Light was actually afraid of him, and shut the hell up.

“I'll remove them for you but you have to lift your hips,” the doctor said. L did so, though reluctantly, complaining the whole time. “Now spread your legs for me, please.”

L stared up at the ceiling as he felt cold, gloved fingers poke and prod inside him. “You’re almost dilated enough to start pushing, so that's good.”

L was relieved that it would be over soon. The doctor kept a close eye on things, setting up a medical tray next to the two men. He checked L again and determined it was time. “Are you ready?” L nodded, “Push!”

L screamed as he pushed as hard as he could, squeezing Light's hand until he thought he heard something snap and Light screamed.

“You’re crowning!” the doctor announced. “Push for me!”

L did and the first baby came out, testing her lungs to their full capacity as she cried. “It's a girl! Now for the second baby,” the doctor said as he cut the umbilical cord and swaddled the first baby, handing her to Light.

“Oh shit that's right there's two,” L said breathlessly, exhausted. On the doctors order he gave several more pushes and his little boy entered the world quietly, but alert.

Covered in sweat and breathing hard, L reached for his babies, tears of joy streaming down his face. He unbuttoned his shirt so they could feed, Light leaning over and kissing L, in awe of what just happened.

“They're so beautiful,” Light said, gently caressing their messy mops of black hair. They both had bright yellow eyes and pale, perfect skin. “They look like just like you.”

L smiled, passing their son to Light so he could hold him for the first time. Light stared at him in awe, glistening amber eyes full of love._ I bet you're going to be just like L. I can already_ _tell_. He kissed his son's sweet face, breathing in his scent. Both babies smelled so good, similar to L. When baby Light started to cry, he handed the little guy back to L so he could continue feeding.

The doctor cleaned up the soiled linens and packed up his bag. “Well, it seems like you're a natural, Ryuzaki. If you run into any problems breastfeeding, just call the lactation specialist. I'll leave her number on your dresser.”

“Thank you, doctor,” Light said, standing, “I'll walk you out.” He took the soiled linens from the doctor and dropped them in the wash after seeing the doctor out. It was perfect timing because Matt, Mello and Near pulled in the driveway.

“How is he?” Mello asked, racing over to Light.

“He’s good. Come on, I'm sure he wants to see you guys,” Light said with a tired smile.

The group followed him in and they all quietly smiled at the sight of L asleep with his babies. Light walked into the closet and gently rocked him. “Hey baby, look who came to see you.”

L woke up with a small yawn, looking exhausted and disheveled and just a general wreck. Mello walked in first and asked to hold one. L handed over his son. The rest of the family followed suit and the babies got to meet their uncles for the first time.

“Are you hungry or thirsty, L?” Light asked as he brushed his mates bangs back with his fingers.

“I'm pretty thirsty,” he said.

With little more than a nod, Light popped out of the room to get L a drink. He was exhausted, but couldn't imagine how much more exhausted L was. His phone buzzed with a text. His parents and Sayu were almost there_. I can't believe I'm a father now_, Light thought, beaming with pride.

Light knew he would do anything to protect his family. There was an innate desire to protect and defend in all Alpha’s, and it had never been so strong in Light as it was in that moment. L must've sensed it, because Light could feel how loved and safe he felt through their bond.

After the family had spent enough time fawning over the babies and finally left, Light helped L into the bed with their new babies. He'd have to fight with L about co-sleeping another night. He was far too exhausted right now to care. The four of them snuggled in the large, comfortable bed, L and the babies falling asleep almost immediately. Light laid awake just a little while longer watching over them. He thought about what the doctor had said earlier about their bond. How it was rare. Soulmates, he thought with a grin. With a kiss to L's temple and a loving brush of his fingers over the babies hair, Light finally laid all the way down and closed his eyes. There would be many more days like this in the future. Many more births, many more babies. This was just the start, and Light was looking forward to it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think of my very first ABO! I really enjoyed writing this unusual world. Pregnant L is adorable, I don't care who you are 😁.


End file.
